


Следы муки

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), cake (lots of it)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Все, чего хотел Кроули, — пробраться в книжный магазин и проверить, как там Азирафаэль. Но все, чего хочет Кроули, никогда не бывает так просто, не так ли?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Следы муки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [traces of flour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996014) by [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/theycallmeDernhelm). 



Кроули отлично знает, что человеку или даже сверхчеловеческому существу, пребывающему в человеческом теле, сейчас не стоит выходить на улицу. К счастью, Кроули знает также, что правила карантина не распространяются на разумных рептилий.

Когда он сказал Азирафаэлю, что может приползти в книжный магазин, он действительно имел в виду именно то, о чем говорил. Как еще он мог бы добраться туда без того, чтобы его не остановили на улице и не расспросили все подряд — от местного полицейского до назойливой мамаши, отважившейся сделать кое-какие ну очень важные покупки и взявшей на себя ответственность отчитать всех остальных прохожих, которые, по ее мнению, слоняются тут совершенно без дела? Не говоря уже о том, что «бентли» бросалась в глаза и была слишком шумной и заметной. Впрочем, как и сам Кроули… А Кроули не хотел быть заметным. Не в этот раз. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы его видели.

Особенно его ангел.

Все дело в том… Ну, все дело в том, говорит он себе, пробираясь по водосточному желобу на крышу старого зеленщика, — все дело в том, что он просто собирается… ну... понаблюдать за Азирафаэлем. И то, что он собирается посмотреть на ангела, вовсе не означает, что ангел должен смотреть на него, — в конце концов, Азирафаэль же прямым текстом сказал Кроули, чтобы тот оставался дома. Именно это и делает сам ангел: он, как всегда, придерживается правил и не подпускает Кроули ближе чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, ожидая, что тот будет занят чем-то другим. Какими-нибудь демоническими делами. «Но я не могу больше заниматься ничем другим!», — раздраженно думает Кроули, высунув язык и скользя по водосточной трубе прямо над витриной книжного магазина. Только не сейчас, когда вокруг не так уж много людей, которых можно было бы искусить. А устроить перебои со связью в такое время, как сейчас, когда большинству людей она жизненно важна для работы, или чтобы проверить близких, или чтобы быть в курсе новостей… ну уж нет. Кроули был демоном, да, но даже у него были свои принципы.

Ну и да, он не собирался отрицать, что перенял концепцию принципов в первую очередь от некоего вполне определенного суетливого ангела.

Правильно. Вниз по трубе, через приоткрытое окно, в магазин. Гладкие чешуйки трутся о пыльную поверхность антикварного письменного стола, узкое тело проскальзывает между потертыми старыми книжными переплетами. Кроули падает на ковер и, осторожно пробираясь под креслами и полками, направляется на кухню.

В книжном магазине пахнет совершенно особым образом, утешительно и успокаивающе. Кроули пощелкивает языком, пробуя на вкус смешавшиеся запахи — старой бумаги и пылевых клещей, дерева и кожи, разных сортов чая. И чем ближе он подходит к кухне, тем больше в воздухе ароматов разных ингредиентов для выпечки. Ох уж этот ангел, никогда у него не бывает так, чтобы не нашлось чего перекусить! Поскольку все их любимые заведения на время закрыты, он взял дело в свои руки и фактически научился печь сам. Кроули чувствует в воздухе привкус муки и корицы, сахара, ванили и шоколада. Довольно скоро в поле зрения появляется Азирафаэль, неся свежую выпечку из духовки. 

Кроули находит теплое местечко под потолком позади холодильника — забавно, как нечто, предназначенное держать продукты в холоде, порождает столько тепла со своей задней стороны — и слегка высовывает голову, прячась в густой тени, чтобы наблюдать за ангелом.

Это именно то, чего он хотел: скрытое место, откуда можно наблюдать за Азирафаэлем. «Только на некоторое время», — говорит он себе. Просто чтобы убедиться, что все в полном порядке, что ангел здесь, что с ним ничего не случилось, что эти мальчишки, вломившиеся через заднюю дверь магазина, не причинили ему вреда, и, конечно же, что Азирафаэль знает, что делает, выпекая все эти пирожные. Приятно видеть, что ангел стал довольно опытным в кулинарии, торт выглядит чудесно, остывая на кухонном столе, золотисто-коричневый и безупречный, он идеально смотрится на столешнице темного дерева, и Кроули остается только любоваться тем, как Азирафаэль осторожно покрывает его слоем клубничной глазури. 

Пухлые и крепкие руки ангела осторожно поворачивают торт, чтобы равномерно и плавно распределить глазурь. Кроули наблюдает за происходящим, как зачарованный. Он помнит, как Азирафаэль восстанавливал разрушенную часть стены вокруг Эдема. Он помнит, как ангел перехватывал и отталкивал тяжелое оборудование и детали, чтобы те не раздавили при падении ничего не подозревающих рабочих, повсюду — от места строительства Вавилонской башни до завершения строительства пирамид и самого здания Биг-Бена. Азирафаэль силен, без сомнения, гораздо сильнее, чем выглядит, и эти руки обучены владеть мечом в бою. Но вместо этого ангел решил использовать их, чтобы чинить книги, держать палочки для суши и печь пироги. Создавать, а не разрушать.

«Азирафаэль, — с нежностью думает Кроули, — он ни на кого не похож. Он действительно нечто совершенно особенное!»

Он смотрит, как Азирафаэль слизывает глазурь с кончиков пальцев, крошечный розовый язычок изящно высовывается, чтобы слизнуть сладость. У Кроули отвисает челюсть. Только каким-то чудом ему удается справиться с собой и сохранить рассудок. Кто бы мог ожидать, что вид маленького безобидного ангельского язычка вдруг так взволнует его, вызвав прилив жара в хладнокровных венах?

Азирафаэль заканчивает покрывать торт глазурью и теперь убирает со стола — вручную, а не одним удобным щелчком пальцев — и его завораживающие руки снова принимаются за работу, занимаясь повседневными и безыскусными домашними делами. Он расхаживает по кухне и напевает какую-то песенку; Кроули напрягается, пытаясь уловить мелодию. Ему нравится, как мука оседает на светлых кудрях Азирафаэля, как маленькие пряди рассыпаются, когда ангел двигает головой. Ему нравится, как эта мука небрежно присыпает светло-голубой фартук, который ангел носит, поверх всех следов масла, шоколада и... неужели это печной жир?

Почему это выглядит так мило? Ведь это всего лишь означает, что Азирафаэль — неряшливый повар, вот и все. И все же когда Кроули снова переводит заинтересованный взгляд на торт, он не может не признать, что оно того стоило.

Кроули слегка вытягивается, повернув голову в сторону Азирафаэля. Что это он там напевает?

 _«Ох, Госп… Сат... Кто-то!..»_

Это была «Radio Ga Ga» Queen.

Значит, все эти поездки в «бентли» все-таки не прошли для Азирафаэля бесследно! Кроули чуть не умер. Не буквально, конечно, но достаточно метафорически, чтобы соскользнуть со своего насеста и упасть бесформенной кучей на столешницу внизу.

Мягкий стук заставляет Азирафаэля поднять голову. Обернувшись, он успевает заметить кончик хвоста, исчезающий в шкафу.

Кроули проскальзывает в затхлую темноту, сворачивается вокруг единственной стопки мисок, хранившихся там (о, он помнил эти миски, они с Азирафаэлем ели из них мороженое), и собирается ждать, когда ангел уйдет.

Трудно описать тот ужас, который он испытал, когда дверца шкафа внезапно открылась.

— Что за... Кроули!

Кроули приподнимается на хвосте и злобно шипит. Любое другое существо отскочило бы назад по меньшей мере на три фута и закричало. Но только не Страж Восточных Врат Эдема. Азирафаэль просто смотрит на Кроули в ответ точно так же свирепо и резким движением выдергивает его из шкафа, не опрокинув ни одной миски.

Кроули возмущенно извивается в знак протеста, когда ангел укладывает его кольцами на кухонном столе. Азирафаэль отступает назад, чтобы дать ему место снова принять человеческую форму, и вскоре на краю столешницы уже сидит долговязая рыжеволосая мужская фигура, вынуждая ангела отступить еще на шаг.

— Привет, ангел.

Азирафаэль сурово упирает руки в бока. 

— Кроули, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Кажется, я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не выходил из своей квартиры, ты же знаешь, что существуют определенные правила!

— О, да ладно тебе, Азирафаэль, никто меня не видел! Ты сам говорил, что я не могу заболеть! И заразить кого-то еще я тоже не мог: я же был змеей все это время, все прошло просто замечательно!

— Я думал, ты собираешься вздремнуть.— Несмотря на раздраженно нахмуренные брови в голосе ангела слышится облегчение. Может быть, даже нежность.

— Я… — Кроули проводит рукой по волосам и смущенно пожимает плечами. — Сначала я хотел проверить, как ты тут.

— Проверить, как я? — повышает голос Азирафаэль. — Скажи лучше, что ты просто шпионил за мной.

— Ну, проверка, шпионаж… Это ведь одно и то же, верно?

Азирафаэль скептически обводит Кроули взглядом с ног до головы и поджимает губы. Но не разочарованно, а скорее так, как он обычно делает, когда углубляется в детективный роман настолько, что уже вполне может догадаться, кто же убийца. И Кроули замирает в ожидании неизбежного. Он знает, как поступит Азирафаэль, потому что именно так тот поступает всегда: придерживается правил, держит Кроули на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И он обязательно отошлет его, предложив заняться чем-нибудь другим.

Но Азирафаэль только вздыхает и говорит:

— Ты ведь не хочешь оставаться один, правда?

Кроули сует руки в карманы.

— Нет.

Черт возьми, его руки действительно не помещаются в этих чертовых карманах! Достойная расплата за ношение джинсов, найденных в женском отделе.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Азирафаэль. — На самом деле, и я тоже.

Кроули поднимает на него глаза, всматриваясь поверх очков.

— Хотя это и против правил.

— Мы с тобой ничем не рискуем, — отвечает Кроули быстро. — И, как я всегда говорю, никто не узнает.

Теперь ситуация кажется менее безнадежной и более знакомой. Иногда Азирафаэль выглядел непоколебимым и упрямым, но все, что требовалось со стороны Кроули, — слегка подтолкнуть его, позволить мельком взглянуть на перспективу, о которой ангел раньше не задумывался. Надо только дать ему время.

— Ну, я полагаю, — наконец решается ангел, — раз ты уже здесь, то можешь и...

— Да? — выпаливает Кроули, возможно, слишком быстро.

— Остаться, — заканчивает Азирафаэль. И добавляет, указав на только что покрытый глазурью торт. — Как видишь, мне есть чем поделиться.

И только тут Кроули замечает тарелки с наполовину нарезанными тортами, выставленные на каждой поверхности гостиной за кухонным уголком, как будто Азирафаэль успел попробовать каждый из них, прежде чем заскучать и приготовить другой. Только чудо могло удержать их от черствости. И они все еще выглядят восхитительно. Кроули не относит себя к большим любителям поесть, но он собирается как следует набить себе живот перед тем, как завалиться в спячку по обыкновению змей...

Он снова поворачивается к Азирафаэлю, который выжидающе смотрит на него, моргая своими невыразимо милыми (милыми? Серьезно?) глазищами.

Кроули пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, ангел.

Глава 2

Сидеть на диване бок о бок с Азирафаэлем, вкушая слишком много пирога и вина, оказывается действительно очень опасной игрой. Сахар и углеводы заставляют Кроули почувствовать себя сытым и почти сонным, и он сидит на диване рядом с ангелом в его теплом, счастливом, уютном обществе, и ангел рассказывает о процессе приготовления пирога с начинкой. Гос-с-с… С-с-сат..., хоть кто-нибудь! Да он мог бы слушать голос Азирафаэля весь день. «Гораздо лучше, чем по телефону», — удовлетворенно думает Кроули, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю и старательно давя желание обнять его хотя бы одной рукой.

— Хех, — усмехается он, когда Азирафаэль внезапно замолкает на полуслове. 

— Что, Кроули?

— Ничего. Ты просто очень милый, когда краснеешь, вот и все.

Не раздумывая, Кроули протягивает руку с намерением пощекотать раскрасневшуюся щеку Азирафаэля, но тот отшатывается, избегая прикосновения.

О. Кроули останавливается и отдергивает руку. Азирафаэлю от этого стало не по себе, не так ли? О чем ты только думаешь, Кроули?! Прекрати это. Ты слишком много делаешь, слишком быстро. Тебе следует держать свои руки при себе, как когда-то следовало держать и свои вопросы.

— Должен признать, что это гораздо лучше, чем прятаться в твоем шкафу, — пытается он сменить тему. Кроули — настоящий мастер по выходу из трудных ситуаций! Ну, для начала он был мастером по попаданию в эти самые трудные ситуации, но теперь у него накопилось достаточно практики и по плаванию в мутных водах.

Азирафаэль усмехается.

— Кстати, как долго ты прятался в моей кухне?

— Нннггхх, не знаю… достаточно долго, чтобы услышать, как ты напеваешь. — Кроули насмешливо заламывает свои выразительные брови, уставившись на Азирафаэля, который под его взглядом еще больше краснеет.

— О боже мой!

— Слышал тебя, — поддразнивает его Кроули и начинает напевать мелодию. Азирафаэлю приходится сдерживать смех.

— Ладно, ты меня поймал. Неудивительно, что у меня в голове застрял этот нелепый бибоп, ведь это единственная музыка, что ты когда-либо включал в своей машине.

— Это единственная музыка, что когда-либо включала моя машина, — поправляет его Кроули. — Спой для меня, ангел. Дай мне послушать тебя.

Глаза Азирафаэля сверкают как звезды. Ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то захочет послушать, как он поет, — в конце концов, по какой-то причине он был назначен на землю, а не в небесный хор. 

— Я не знаю всех слов, — чопорно говорит он. — Вот почему я просто напевал. Я вспомнил мелодию, но не текст песни… — Он замолкает, заметив, что взгляд Кроули рассеянно скользнул вниз, к... на что он смотрит? Подбородок Азирафаэля? Его губы?

— М-м-м еще торта? — умудряется произнести он тихим голосом.

Кроули судорожно сглатывает и переводит взгляд на глаза Азирафаэля с куда большим усилием, чем обычно требуется для поворота глазных яблок. 

— Д-да.

Кроули прочищает горло и вскидывает голову.

Азирафаэль передает ему тарелку, и Кроули отрезает себе кусочек. Теперь настает очередь ангела наблюдать за губами демона, когда они изящно обвиваются вокруг зубцов вилки, а проворный слегка раздвоенный язык слизывает каждую полоску крема, явно не желая упустить ни единого кусочка. Это очаровывает. Кроули почти никогда не ел — а если и ел, то глотал все целиком, большими кусками, как змея, и переваривал тоже как змея. В отличие от Азирафаэля, он не заботился о том, чтобы наслаждаться каждым кусочком. До сих пор.

То ли на этот раз торт очень хорош, то ли Кроули — очень голоден.

— М-м-м... — тянет он, облизывая губы (мелькает язык, вполне человеческий, чтобы тут же снова стать похожим на змеиный). — У тебя действительно хорошо получилось.

Сияющая капля похвалы, искорка неподдельного восхищения в янтарных глазах Кроули, и Азирафаэль чувствует, что и сам начинает светиться от удовольствия.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

И когда Кроули неуверенно поднимает брови, как бы прося разрешения съесть еще кусочек, Азирафаэль ловит себя на мысли, что это то, чего он всегда хотел. Стены тихого книжного магазинчика окружают их обоих, стопки книг и торты вокруг них, Кроули сидит рядом — темные очки сняты, волосы взъерошены, кожа раскраснелась, — жадно поглощая торт, который он испек, и все это настоящее, безопасное и именно такое, как нужно. Да, присутствие Кроули здесь определенно против правил, но нельзя же ожидать, что Азирафаэль будет беспокоиться об этом сейчас и одновременно любоваться Кроули...

Когда Кроули был рядом, все тревоги отступали куда-то далеко.

Правда, потом появлялись другие тревоги, когда Кроули делал какие-нибудь нелепые вещи, например, приклеивал монеты к тротуару, или менял местами уличные знаки, или мочился на электрические заграждения («О, ангел! Это так щекотно! Ты должен попробовать!!!»).

Во всяком случае, с Кроули будет веселее. И никому из них не придется дожидаться июля.

— Давай я это организую! — восклицает Кроули, заметив, что Азирафаэль потянулся за уже пустой бутылкой. Он взмахнул рукой, и на кофейном столике появились две новые.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль. — А где… где ты их берешь?

— Маленькая винодельня во Франции. Никто их не хватится, — беспечно отмахивается демон. — Кстати, а где ты берешь все для выпечки?

Азирафаэль пожимает плечами: 

— Ну, я полагаю, отовсюду понемножку. Куда только смогу дотянуться. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Просто… протягиваешь руку с чудом и вытаскиваешь то, что тебе нужно, откуда-то еще… Что? — раздраженно спрашивает он, заметив, что Кроули снова смотрит на него. На этот раз демон выглядит обеспокоенным и немного удивленным.

— Ангел! — решительно говорит он наконец. — Ты же знаешь, что у нас нехватка муки… повсеместно?

У Азирафаэля отвисает челюсть. 

— Нет.

— Да.

— О боже мой... — Азирафаэль пораженно озирается, окидывая взглядом свои кондитерские изделия. — Я и понятия не имел. Я уже несколько недель не выхожу из дома.

Кроули едва сдерживает смех. 

— Это твоя вина, не так ли? Именно из-за тебя люди нигде не могут найти мешок муки! О, это так здорово! 

Он перекатывается на кушетку, смеясь от души, и Азирафаэлю приходится уворачиваться от пары обтянутых узкими джинсами дергающихся ног, пока Кроули корчится от хохота. Впрочем, он и сам не может удержаться от смеха.

— Но я... Кроули, перестань, это серьезно... я очень надеюсь... перестань смеяться, глупая змея! Я очень надеюсь, что не сделал ничего плохого.

— Просто обыкновенный облом, Азирафаэль, — мягко усмехается Кроули, перекатываясь на живот. Он достаточно близко, чтобы положить подбородок на мягкое, пухлое бедро ангела. — Ты не можешь поступить неправильно, помнишь? Хотя, наверное, стоит остановиться... — задумчиво добавляет он. — Слишком много торта. И в любом случае это не так уж плохо.

— Ну конечно, но тогда у меня не было бы других дел, — логично замечает Азирафаэль. И несмотря на все самые лучшие намерения, его рука опускается на рыжие волосы Кроули. Демон не отшатывается, но его зрачки становятся шире. — Как видишь, когда я не читал, то был очень занят выпечкой.

— Тогда, может быть, стоит найти другое занятие, — бормочет Кроули, не сводя глаз с Азирафаэля. Он закинул руки за голову, как подушку, чтобы не отрывать взгляда от своего друга. — Держать тебя занятым.

— Я полагаю, что мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать. 

Азирафаэль легонько поглаживает Кроули по волосам, по коротким торчащим прядкам на затылке. 

— Все в порядке, мой дорогой? 

Конечно, в порядке, Кроули скажет ему, если это будет не так.

Он всегда хотел быть нежным и ласковым с Кроули. В конце концов, в аду мало и того и другого, и если кто-то и заслуживал мягкости, так это его безрассудный острый на язык демон.

Кроули медленно моргает, глядя на него, и Азирафаэлю вспомнается сырой дикий мед. 

— Что-то не так? — тихо спрашивает Азирафаэль. Кроули зевает в ответ.

— Я съел слишком много торта, — ухмыляется он, и ресницы его вздрагивают. — Я думаю, что собираюсь… я думаю, что могу просто... 

— О, конечно, дорогой.

— Прямо здесь? — Голос у Кроули сонный и неуверенный. — Вздремнуть прямо здесь? Ты не против?

— Да, совершенно верно.

— Отлично.

И он падает щекой на бедро Азирафаила и тут же засыпает.

Комната, кажется, начинает кружиться. Да, Кроули здесь, будь проклята социальная дистанция, и крепко спит у него на коленях. Когда Азирафаэль говорил «здесь», он имел в виду «здесь, на этом диване», а не «здесь, на моих коленях».

Ну и черт с ним.

— Ну что ж, — вздыхает он, позволяя себе продолжать гладить волосы Кроули. — Здесь явно лучше, чем снаружи.

Азирафаэль испытывает радость и облегчение, когда Кроули наконец просыпается, и не через два месяца, как он первоначально планировал в их телефонном разговоре, а всего лишь через три часа, когда солнце уже садилось. Азирафаэль все это время старательно не шевелился, дотянувшись до первой подвернувшейся книги и торта, оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости. Он как раз успел досмаковать длинную красивую поэтическую подборку и последний кусок шоколадного торта, время от времени откладывая вилку, чтобы снова положить руку на волосы Кроули. Ему нравится поглаживать большим пальцем пучки волос прямо за ухом — жест, который вскоре начинает казаться ему очень успокаивающим.

Ему очень повезло, что он прекратил это делать до того, как Кроули проснулся, бормоча и сонно моргая. Он поднимает растерянные глаза на Азирафаэля, словно не может поверить, что только что спал на нем. Потом он раздраженно просит стакан воды.

Азирафаил с удовольствием выполняет просьбу.

Заботиться о Кроули — гораздо более приятная альтернатива, чем позволить ему спать всю оставшуюся часть периода изоляции, пока сам Азирафаэль будет суетиться в книжном магазине. Теперь они могут суетиться в нем вместе, хотя Кроули наверняка будет делать это значительно громче. После того, как он выпил немного воды и съел еще немного торта, Кроули занялся растяжкой, а затем... Ну, Азирафаэль упустил его из вида всего на несколько минут, пока чудесным образом возвращал пачки муки, накопленные за последние несколько недель, а когда вернулся, Кроули нигде не было видно, хотя звук шагов на втором этаже указывал на то, что он разминает ноги.

Он не похож на Азирафаэля, который может долго оставаться безмятежным и неподвижным в течение долгого времени, по-прежнему сохраняя терпение и сосредоточенность, необходимые для выполнения какой-либо задачи; Кроули беспокойный, быстро начинает скучать и легко отвлекается. Азирафаэль садится и пытается читать, как бы проверяя, сможет ли он еще сосредоточиться, пока Кроули возится в магазине. По большей части ему это удавалось. Время от времени Кроули выкрикивает Азирафаэлю какой-нибудь вопрос о соседях, или о произведении искусства, которое висит у ангела на стене, или о том, где он раздобыл все эти крылатые кружки, и Азирафаэлю приходится кричать ему в ответ.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Кроули неторопливо спускается по винтовой лестнице.

— Ты, кажется, не совсем успокоился, дорогой, — замечает Азирафаэль, не отрывая глаз от книги.

Кроули заметно ежится:

— Скучно, ангел. Трансцендентально скучно. Как ты это выносишь?

— Выношу что?

— Сидеть дома. Читать. 

— Десятилетия практики и отвращение ко всему остальному. — Азирафаэль пристально смотрит на него поверх своих крошечных круглых очков. — Я предполагаю, что ты сам не захочешь такое попробовать?

В ответ Кроули с отвращением высовывает язык и морщится. 

— Ладно, не буду настаивать. Может быть, тогда я смогу попросить тебя помочь мне немного прибраться?

Кроули оживляется — не от мысли о том, чтобы прибраться, нет, демон категорически против такой идеи, но от мысли о том, чтобы действительно что-то сделать. И, может быть (Азирафаэль старается не думать об этом), от мысли сделать что-то вместе с ангелом.

Поэтому Азирафаэль встает со своего кресла и ведет Кроули через книжный магазин, позволив ему помочь с тонкой работой по приведению его в порядок — возвратить книги на полки и расставить их по местам, вытереть пыль и сложить книги в стопки. Кажется, Кроули нравится делать что-то своими руками, вместо того чтобы чудесным образом привести все в порядок.

Но помогать Азирафаэлю оказывается такой же опасной игрой, как и выпивать с ним на диване. Теперь Кроули совсем близко от рук ангела, тех самых рук, от которых он не мог оторвать глаз на кухне. Так странно, ведь эти руки были у Азирафаэля всегда, но только теперь, после шести тысяч лет и сорванного совместно Армагеддона, Кроули по-настоящему восхищается ими. Для предстоящей работы Азирафаэль даже закатывает рукава до локтя, обнажив мягкую белую кожу поверх крепких мускулов. Кроули гадает, каково будет ощущать эту кожу губами.

Демон, сам себя поставивший на грань искушения! Нет смысла избавлять его от зла. Он уже им полон.

Азирафаэль стоит рядом с охапкой энциклопедий, весело рассказывая Кроули о том, как он их приобрел, а Кроули, будучи выше ростом, покачивается на скамеечке для ног и складывает их одну за другой на верхние полки. Все для тебя, мой ангел.

— Почему ты держишь вещи там, куда не можешь дотянуться?

— Обычно я могу снять их с полок чудом, вот почему в магазине так часто бывает такой беспорядок: вызвать их чудесным образом проще, чем положить обратно... а я почти все время забываю, — усмехается Азирафаэль. — Но это же драгоценные первые издания, такие нежные и хрупкие. Не годится, чтобы какой-то случайный посетитель вытаскивал их по своей прихоти. Вдруг он их повредит?

— Вызвать их проще, чем вернуть обратно? — эхом отзывается Кроули, ставя последнюю книгу на полку. — Похоже на демонов.

— Ну, от тебя никогда не было трудно избавиться, — улыбается Азирафаэль, а затем добавляет: — Сложности были как раз с тем, чтобы удержать тебя рядом.

Сойдя с табурета и подняв глаза, Кроули внезапно обнаруживает, что стоит гораздо ближе к Азирафаэлю, чем намеревался. Ближе, чем дозволено между двумя людьми в это беспрецедентное время. Ближе, чем нужно для его собственного спокойствия. И он... черт возьми, он снова смотрит на губы Азирафаэля!

Отвернись, Кроули.

Вместо этого он находит в себе силы поднять взгляд и уставиться ангелу в глаза. И какого же они цвета? У Кроули нет нужных слов. Ангельский цвет. Цвет Азирафаэля?

Он наблюдает, как уголки рта ангела чуть-чуть приподнимаются и на лице проступает неловкая улыбка. 

— Ты очень быстрый, — говорит ангел мягко, словно извиняясь. — Неуловимый. Все время в движении.

Кроули позволяет себе сделать глубокий вдох, ненужный воздух наполняет его легкие.

— И что это значит? — спрашивает он осторожно.

Азирафаэль пожимает плечами. 

— Только то, что я не смог... мне не удалось провести с тобой столько времени, сколько хотелось бы. Никогда не удавалось.

Кроули отодвигается, нервной улыбкой разрывая густую напряженность, возникшую между ними.

— Ты можешь получить больше, ангел. Больше, чем рассчитывал. Ты уверен, что хочешь пережить все это... вместе со мной?

— Если я чему и научился за последние шесть тысяч лет, мой дорогой мальчик, так это тому, что никогда не стоит переживать трудные времена в одиночку.

— Хм. Дай мне неделю, и я тебе до смерти надоем.

Голос у Кроули низкий, почти рычащий, он разжигает небольшой пожар в животе Азирафаэля. 

— Достанешь? Возможно. Взбесишь и доведешь до ручки — даже не сомневаюсь в этом. — Азирафаэль отряхивает руки и наконец решается: — Но никогда не сможешь мне надоесть. — Полуобернувшись, он приглашает Кроули следовать за ним. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы допить оставшееся вино?

— Конечно. Хорошо. Отличная идея, — говорит Кроули.

Его внимание полностью сосредоточено на том, что Азирафаэль не стал раскатывать рукава обратно.

Примечание:  
* Это заблуждение, что Кроули — аккуратный человек, учитывая безупречный вид, в котором он держит свою квартиру. Ну, когда у человека нет большого количества личных вещей, его дом кажется опрятным. Если бы Кроули нашел что-то достойное коллекционирования, как Азирафаэль, его дом тоже был бы настоящим свинарником.


End file.
